


October 8th: Pumpkin Patch

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Pumpkins are very serious business as far as Bucky's concerned.





	October 8th: Pumpkin Patch

"Bucky, remember, we're here for 3 normal sized pumpkins, that's it. Right?"

"Sure Steve" Bucky murmured absently as he climbed out of their truck and started mentally planning out his approach for the pumpkin patch sprawling out in front of him.

Walking around to Bucky's side with an exasperated sigh, Steve tried again, "I mean it, Buck, we're only gettin' 3 and they can't be bigger than your head. Right?"

"Uh-huh"

"You're not even listening to me, are you? Just nod and say yeah sure Stevie and then ignore me like you're already plannin' then."

"Yeah, sure Stevie." Bucky sent a big grin the blonde's way before marching off to grab a wheelbarrow and then he was off walking the rows upon rows of seasonal gourds. 

Steve stood hands on hips, shaking his head as he watched his partner stalk away. "Don't know why I even agreed to this, we gonna leave with so many pumpkins we'll have to give them away as gifts" he grumbled to himself before setting off after Bucky.

But before he could catch up to the brunet, a startled yelp filled the air followed a whimper of "Stevie!", instantly breaking him into a sprint as he searched for Bucky in the greenery.

"Buck?! Bucky?!"

"Down here Steve.." came the pained groan as he rounded the corner and found Bucky sprawled out on the floor next to a pumpkin big enough to be Cinderella's carriage. 

"What did you do, idiot?" 

"Wasn't my fault" Bucky pouted, "big ass stupid pumpkin came outta nowhere and tripped me."

Steve had to hold back his smile as he nodded and aimed for a sympathetic, "yeah Buck, I'm sure it did."

"My ankle hurts Stevie, don't think I can walk on it." Bucky whimpered pathetically, still on the floor. 

With a sceptical snort and a deadpan expression, Steve stared right back, "Barnes, I've seen you jump off bridges and leap out of buildings, I'm sure..."

"It hurts Steve!" Bucky interrupted with a cry, and Steve was startled to actually see tears starting to well in those steel grey eyes. 

He quickly dropped to a crouch next to the other man and lifted the ankle in question with exceptional tenderness, giving it a quick check before moving to lift Bucky into his arms and then supporting him as the brunet shifted around to cling to his back. 

The pair then spent a little while continuing the pumpkin search in this style, with Bucky directing Steve from his piggyback position, until Steve not only had a super-soldier clinging to him but 2 pumpkins grasped by their stalks in one hand (Bucky's leg in the other) while the man in question held another pumpkin balanced on top of Steve's head as they made their way back to where they'd parked.

But as they walked, Bucky suddenly shrieked and wriggled, "Steve put me down, quick!" so of course, Steve did, only to then stand there dumbfounded as Bucky shoved his pumpkin into Steve's arms, pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek and after a cheeky "thanks for the lift honey" ran off with a cackle off "I can see the perfect pumpkin!"

Steve watched stunned for only a second before his brain came back online and then he was in hot pursuit shouting, "you little shit, come back here!"

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
